1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a laminated body, an endless belt, a fixing device, and an image forming device.
2. Related Art
In an electrophotographic image forming device using dry toner, for a fixing device which fixes a toner image onto the surface of a recording medium by heating and pressurizing, fixing rollers provided with a toner releasing layer on the outer peripheral face of a core metal and a heating halogen heater inside the core metal, have conventionally been used.